campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout's Dishonor
Mascot | next = Camp Cool Kidz }} "Scout's Dishonor" is the 3rd episode of the first season of Camp Camp and the 3rd episode overall. It aired June 24th, 2016 on the RT FIRST site, June 25th, 2016 on the Rooster Teeth website, and July 1st, 2016 on YouTube. Official Synopsis Plot David sighs happily as another day concludes at Camp Campbell, followed by "8 hours of lying in bed awake, waiting for tomorrow!" Max, Nikki, and Neil sneak out to the docks for their second escape attempt (after their failed one in the first episode, "Escape from Camp Campbell"). For this task, he had enlisted the help of Billy Nikssilp, allegedly a well-decorated ex-Wood Scout turned rogue, to ferry them away from Camp Campbell. Billy offers this help, not in generosity, but due to a "vow". As they depart from camp, Neil and Nikki discuss what they would do "on the outside." Nikki hopes to be raised by a pack of wolves and pee on stuff, while Neil says he'll play his parents' affections for him against each other. However, when she proceeds to offer the same question to Max, he is distracted and concerned, suspicious of where they are heading. Although Billy claims to be taking a "shortcut", the camera reveals that the boat they're sitting in is emblazoned with "PROPERTY OF THE WOOD SCOUTS". Upon this discovery, Billy ambushes Max and stabs him in the back with a sharpened candy cane. Startled, Neil and Nikki attempt to backpedal. Nikki is soon tossed overboard by Billy as "NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" (referring to the policy of the Wood Scout Camp). Seeking assistance from Neil, Max manages to restrain Billy for some time; however, Neil is nowhere to be seen, presumably leaping overboard himself in attempt to retrieve Nikki. Billy regains control and forcefully jabs Max in the face. Battered, Max spits that Billy never left the Wood Scouts, and indeed, Billy confirms that his vow was to show others the glory of the Wood Scouts. After the theme song, Neil is shown knocked out with a seaweed hairdo upon his head. He is woken by a slap from Nikki, who is obviously concerned, as they are "where happiness goes to die." After some confusion, three girls come across Nikki and Neil. It is revealed that Nikki knows the trio, who are a part of the Flower Scouts. Nikki says she bailed out on the Flower Scouts because it was boring. When Neil attempts to introduce himself, Nikki hides his identity by making him refer to himself as "Neeancy," passing it off as a French name. The Flower Scouts offer to let Neeancy join them in their activities and say that Nikki could come too, but in a way that shows how much they dislike her. After the invitation, Neil wonders out loud if Max is okay. This cuts to a scene in which Max is tied up in a chair inside the Wood Scouts Camp. As a scout (later revealed to be Petrol) hits Max repeatedly, an auburn-haired teen emerges and introduces himself as Edward Pikeman, the Senior Patrol leader of a Wood Scout Troop 818. Max proceeds to point out the acne on Pikeman's face, and wen Pikeman becomes visibly upset Max apologizes. Pikeman snaps out of it and explains that enrollment into the Wood Scouts is at an all-time low, resorting them to forcibly recruiting new members. When Max points out the irony of this (as he was kidnapped), Pikeman denies kidnapping anyone, saying that it would be immoral. He then asks for the rope course to be prepared so Max's initiation process can begin. Upon hearing this, Max yells in protest. Meanwhile, Neeancy and Nikki participate in various activities with the Flower Scouts. In each activity, the Flower Scouts seem to enjoy Neeancy's company, but look at Nikki with disgust as she shows them her own - and often more disgusting - take on the projects. Afterward, Neeancy is rewarded with a badge and is officially accepted into the Flower Scouts, which also doubles as a wi-fi hotspot. When Nikki proudly shows them the eagle she discovered, named Timothy Neeancy congratulates her while the Flower Scouts back away in horror and disgust. Confused by this, Neeancy asks why they had such a bad attitude towards Nikki, causing them to admit that they actually ran her out of the Flower Scouts because she wasn't ladylike. They compare Nikki's presence to that of a boy trying to do what they do, because they're supposed to be tough and rugged. Tabii adds that her sister told her if boys pee in you, you get pregnant. Sasha is disturbed by this. When the Flower Scouts force Neeancy to choose between them and Nikki, Neil calls them "ignorant fucking cunts" and throws his seaweed headpiece on the ground. This reveals his true identity and he flies away with Nikki while holding onto the eagle's legs. Tabii, obviously smitten, says that Neil can "pee in me" anytime. Sasha yells "TABII WHAT THE FUCK!!!" As they fly back to Camp Campbell, Nikki thanks Neil for sticking up for her, to which Neil replies with a cliche but heartwarming sentiment. Nikki comments on how gay that sounds which results in Neil scolding her, saying that they had just learned a lesson on stereotyping. When Nikki asks if Max has learned any lessons, it cuts to him dangling off a rope bridge, presumably from the ropes course in the Wood Scout Camp, with Max saying, "You know, maybe I don't hate Camp Campbell. Maybe I hate EVERYTHING." Features 'Main Characters' * Max * Nikki * Neil/Neeancy 'Supporting Characters' * Snake * Sasha * Erin * Tabii 'Minor Characters' * David * Edward Pikeman * Petrol * Timothy * Carl * Neil's mom 'Location' * Lake Lilac * Camp Camp * Flower Scout Camp * Wood Scout Camp 'Objects' * Wood Scouts' boat * Flower Scouts' badge * " " sign * Snake's candy cane 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Getaway" (Ending Theme) Trivia * This is the shortest episode of the series so far, having a duration of 8 minutes and 46 seconds. * After being stabbed by Snake's candy cane, a small amount of blood can be seen dripping from Max's wound. The is the first graphic depiction of violence to be shown in the series. * The Flower Scouts' badge is revealed to double as a Wi-Fi Hotspot. * Neil is shown to be skilled at embroidery, table manners and whatever else is required to be a Flower Scout. * The Wood Scouts is shown to be a male only military-like camp as Snake throws Nikki overboard claiming that girls are not allowed in their camp. * Sasha makes it seem that the Flower Scouts have an official policy of "no boys allowed". * Lake Lilac is shown to be famous for the numerous camping grounds situated around it. Three of the most notable camps are: Camp Campbell, The Flower Scouts' Camp, and The Wood Scouts' Camp. ** It is also revealed that out of all the camps situated in Lake Lilac, the Wood Scouts' camp is the only camp which has an eerie atmosphere to it. 'Cultural References' * The title of this episode is a play on the oath taken by scouts, akin to Scout's Honor". ** This may also be a reference to Billy Nikssilp's voice actor, Dante Basco, and one of his prior roles as Prince Zuko – a dishonored prince. * In the Flower Scout's camp is a sign that says "Donut Caboose". This is a reference to the characters and from another one of 's web series, . 'Continuity' * Despite being a boys-only camp (mentioned here), later in "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot" when the Wood Scouts attempt to annex Camp Campbell by stealing their flag, Nikki excitedly asks if they revoked the girls-only policy, thus making it seem like she would have joined the Wood Scouts instead if not for that policy. * In this episode, Sasha asks Neil to imagine if a Wood Scout were to try and do what they do. This line gets a callback in a the season 4 episode, "Camp Loser Says What?" when Daniel appeals to the Wood Scouts' no-girl policy by asking if they could imagine a Flower Scout trying to do what they do. ** In that future episode Nikki raises a hand to remind everyone she was once a Flower Scout, which we also first learned about in this episode. * In "Fashion Victims", Sasha mentions paying off Neeancy to do her dirty work, which is the fake name that Neil went by while posing as a Flower Scout in this episode. * Nikki is shown to be able to tame wild animals, as she was able to tame a wild eagle and even named it "Timothy." ** She also barked at a charging wolf in "Camporee", and turned its attack against the Flower Scouts and Wood Scouts, revealing that she is also capable of cross-species communication. * Nikki was revealed to be a Flower Scout before she got kicked out for being unlady-like before she started attending Camp Campbell. ** In "Parents' Day", Candy says she thought she signed Nikki up for the Flower Scouts again, but Nikki reminds her that it was the previous summer, and being run out was a traumatic experience for her. * Sasha saying "Tabii, seriously, what the fuck?!" after Tabii says that girls get pregnant once boys "pee" in them is referenced again in "Bonjour Bonquisha" after Tabii gets stabbed by the same fork that she was aiming to throw at The Cute Waitress. Errors * Although David states at the beginning of the episode how he doesn't sleep and lies in bed awake only to patiently and happily wait for the next day to come, this is proven untrue in "Cult Camp", as he was seen sleeping soundly with his morning wood. Transcript Gallery